Phanost
Phanost is a mutated Traveler from the Glyos System Series. =Character History= http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2008/04/moore-pheyden.html]]Alternate Pheydens exist in many different dimensions and throughout time in the Glyos System and beyond. As each version of Pheyden evolves and changes, so does each ones appearance and personality. Sometimes these variations decide to change not just how they look but also their names. Phanost is one such Pheyden. Perhaps almost as legendary as the original Pheyden himself, Phanost is a mystery to all who encounter him. Though the name Phanost is well known across the dimensions and time streams of Glyos, Phanost's mission and purpose are difficult to understand. The First Pheyden has worked with, and against Phanost and sees a vastly different piece of himself when he looks into this reflection of his own eyes. Some say that Phanost wants to deny his legacy, to sever the connection with his cosmic brothers and create his own destiny. One thing is for certain, as Phanost continues to change, the reason for his existence will become clear to all beings in the Glyos System, especially Pheyden.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/12/phanost.html An alternate version of Pheyden known as "Dark Scar Pheyden" who was once a prisoner of the Armodocs. His hideous face is a scarred fusion of a Pheyden, Armodoc and a Sarvos. He serves no master but himself, and seeks to carve his own legacy free of his Traveler roots. =Story= The Genesis of The General After traveling for what seemed like an eternity, Phanost began to weaken, slowly losing his once formidable power to an enemy he had yet to conquer.... the enemy known as age. Falling into despair, Phanost drifted from planet to planet, from derelict bases to lost asteroid belts until he unexpectedly came across a secret armory used by the Order on a small moon. This heavily fortified stronghold housed many rare weapons, ancient artifacts and classified information, detailing the many hidden bases that the Order had in operation throughout the Glyos System. In a last ditch effort to gain the power that he believed was contained inside the structure, Phanost attacked the Order with all the energy he could summon. Only after one of the fiercest battles ever burned into the history of the Glyos System did Phanost emerge victorious. What he found within was beyond anything he could have imagined. The Order had recovered three separate Dimension Gates that still pulsed with raw power. Phanost realized that the Order had been unable to use the Dimension Gates, due to the fact that they did not share his bloodline, for only one with Traveler lineage could activate such mysterious machinery. Focusing his concentration, Phanost unlocked the three gates and absorbed the seemingly unlimited stream of pure energy into his bodyhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/06/lost-phanosts.html, as well as everything else in the armory -including the special armor used by the Order Elite! After nearly draining all three Dimension Gates, Phanost stood reborn. Newly armored and now possessing strength far superior to anything he had ever known, he reshaped the moon into a mobile base, one he could wage his special missions from. He then created a unique type of hybrid warrior from the remains of the Order he had defeated. Merging the strongest aspects of Phase and Dome Technology, the armor of the Order and his own Traveler imprint, Phanost succeeded in making a modified breed of the form changing Echo Morph- one that obeyed only his orders -the Morphisar! With a reforged resolve and a growing army of shape shifting soldiers, the self titled "General" Phanost leads his Morphisar forces in search of the remaining Dimension Gates scattered across the Glyos System...http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/05/genesis-of-general.html =Toy History= The Phanost head is also available with the Echo Morph. =Colorways= Standard Phanost Wave 6 Archive-standardphanost.jpg|Standard Phanost Core Phanost Wave 6 Archive-core.jpg|Core Phanost Imperium Phanost Wave 8 Archive-imperium.jpg|Imperium Phanost Standard Phanost Mk. II Wave 9 Archive-standardphanost2.jpg|Standard Phanost Mk. II Dormaco Phanost Wave 10 Archive-phanost-dormaco.jpg|Dormaco Phanost Redlaw Phanost Wave 41 archive-phanost-redlaw.jpg|Redlaw Phanost Dreadvalken Overlord Wave 47 | Wave 48 archive-phanost-overlord1.png|Dreadvalken Overlord =References= Category:Travelers Category:Major Characters Category:Pheyden-types Category:Hybrids